Neffa
Giovanni Pellino (Scafati, 7 ottobre 1967) a.k.a. Neffa, '''conosciuto anche come Piscopo, Chico Snef, Snif-Snef é un beatmaker, rapper e cantante italiano. '''Biografia Neffa nasce a Scafati, in provincia di Salerno, tuttavia si trasferisce sin da piccolo a Bologna, dove inizia a svilupparsi musicalmente. Inizia la sua esperienza musicale come batterista di alcuni gruppi punk hardcore, in particolare collabora con gli Impact e con i Negazione. Con quest'ultimi partecipa all'album "100%" (1990), dopodiché partecipa alla tournée negli Stati Uniti, con lo pseudonimo di Jeff Pellino. Neffa abbandona il gruppo prima che questi si esibissero nel 1991 a Modena nella data italiana di Monsters of Rock, dove suonarono anche i Metallica e gli AC/DC. Successiva alla sua esperienza di batterista, Neffa inizia a frequentare i centri sociali di Bologna, entrando a contatto con le prime posse italiane e confluisce nella storica Isola Posse All Stars, posse che aveva il suo quartier generale nel centro sociale l'Isola nel Kantiere. La formazione degli Isola Posse All Stars era costituita da esponenti bolognesi misti a esponenti salentini. Con gli Isola Posse All Stars partecipa al loro album "Passaparola", uscito nel 1992. L'anno seguente si unisce al tour del gruppo Piombo a Tempo, nato dalle ceneri dei Lion Horse Posse, posse nata nel centro sociale Leoncavallo di Milano. Durante il corso dello stesso anno partecipa anche all'album del debutto solista di Dj Gruff "La Rapadopa", nel quale compare nella traccia omonima dell'album (La rapadopa), insieme a Deda, e in Senti bene. Dal progetto Isola Posse All Stars, Neffa e altri componenti si distaccano per creare il gruppo Sangue Misto, nel quale Neffa entra assieme a Deda e Dj Gruff. Le motivazioni dell'abbandono del progetto Isola Posse All Stars vengono rilasciate in un'intervista alla rivista Aelle: "anche se era una figata stare in sette e andare in giro, dopo due anni che vai in giro impari anche, e forse la cosa inizia a starti un po' stretta". I Sangue Misto pubblicano nel 1994 per la Century Vox Records l'album "SxM", considerato una pietra miliare per quanto riguarda il rap italiano. Dall'album sono estratti due singoli: Senti come suona (1994) e Cani sciolti Remix (1995). Sempre nel 1995 i Sangue Misto pubblicano un album live, relativo al loro concerto tenutosi a Padova nel 1995. Il nome del lavoro é "Live Padova" e sarà l'ultimo lavoro a nome Sangue Misto. Dopo l'uscita di Dj Gruff dal gruppo, Deda e Neffa si chiameranno con lo pseudonimo di SM Clique. L'anno seguente, nel 1996, Neffa pubblica il suo primo album da solista: "Neffa & i Messaggeri della Dopa", anticipato dal singolo Aspettando il Sole. L'album é considerato uno dei più grandi lavori del rap italiano ed é ricco di collaborazioni: tra i featuring ci sono: Kaos One, Left Side, Esa, StoryTeller, TopCat, Dre Love, Dj Gruff, Fede, Camelz Finezza Click, Dj Lugi, Phase II, Speaker Cenzou, Chef Ragoo, Sean, Giuliano Palma e Elise. Le produzioni sono quasi del tutto affidate a Neffa, tranne nelle tracce Aspettando il sole e La ballotta, la cui produzione é affidata a Deda. Inoltre, produce quasi interamente, ad eccezione delle tracce Il codice e Meglio che scendi Remix, l'album d'esordio del suo amico Kaos One: "Fastidio", nel quale compare con lo pseudonimo Piscopo. Nell'album partecipa anche alla canzone Meglio che scendi, dissing diretto al duo rap Sottotono. Dai Sottotono riceve anche il dissing Di tormento ce n'é uno, dall'album "Sotto effetto stono". Nel 1997 Neffa partecipa all'album di Dj Gruff "Zero stress", nel quale compare nelle canzoni L'agiluomo, Sucker Jump, Il mio mixer (A grande richiesta) e Zero stress pt.1. ''Nell'album, inoltre, Neffa produce il brano ''Tifititaf. Neffa si occupa anche della colonna sonora del film Torino Boyz, per la quale si incarica di contattare altri artisti e supervisiona l'intero lavoro. Per l'occasione scrive i brani Navigherò la notte, in collaborazione con Al Castellana, che poi verrà inserito nell'album "107 Elementi", Nella luce delle 06:00, insieme ai Sangue Misto, e Ebby e Nike, oltre alle produzioni dei brani: Navigherò la notte, Questa fly (La Pina), Sboccatamente si vive la notte (Flaminio Maphia), So far away (Dre Love), Vexed (Sean feat. Dj Double S), Quando vengo a prenderti ''(Kaos One), ''Nella luce delle 06:00 ''(Sangue Misto) e ''Ebby e Nike. Tra gli altri lavori, Neffa partecipa al mixtape "50 MCs Pt.I" degli A.T.P.C., nella settima traccia. Nel 1998 viene presentato il secondo album da solista di Neffa: "107 Elementi", in collaborazione con Deda & Al Castellana. Il disco é anch'esso considerato una pietra miliare per il rap italiano e vede numerose collaborazioni. Al microfono, oltre a Deda e Al Castellana presenti in molte tracce, vi é la presenza di: Dj Skizo, Dj Lugi, Dj Gruff, MC Mello, Dre Love, La Famiglia, Kaos One, Carri D, Dj Stile, Dj Zak, Sean, Dj Double S, WarDogs e Soul Boy. Le produzioni sono quasi del tutto del rapper campano, ad eccezione di Freaky funk flow, Suona ancora ''e ''Tutto può succedere, affidate a Deda. Dall'album sono estratti tre singoli: Non tradire mai, Vento freddo ''e ''Navigherò la notte, già presente in "Torino Boyz". Nel 1999 Neffa collabora a diversi progetti, come all'album "Novecinquanta" di Fritz da Cat, nella traccia L'incognita, o all'album "Missione impossibile", rappando nella traccia Toniinmegatoni con Dj Lugi e cantando e producendo la traccia Funk a un. Neffa inoltre partecipa all'album "L'attesa" di Kaos, producendo la traccia La via del vuoto, e all'album "Merda & Melma" del supergruppo Melma & Merda, producendo la traccia Oggi no. Il 1999 vede anche l'ultimo lavoro di Neffa nelle vesti di rapper: l'EP "Chicopisco", composto da sole 5 tracce, una delle quali prodotte da Fritz da Cat, e già presente in "Novecinquanta", mentre le altre sono prodotte da Neffa stesso. L'EP é l'ultimo lavoro rap di Neffa prima che questo passi a fare musica pop/soul. Ciononostante il 2000 vede ancora alcuni lavori di Neffa in ambito rap. Partecipa all'album del rapper e dj calabrese Dj Lugi "Cà Pù", nel remix della canzone Toni in Megatoni '', nonché alla soundtrack del film Zora la Vampira, nella canzone ''Tutto il tempo, in collaborazione con Francesca Touré e prodotta da lui. Neffa si occupa anche di alcune delle produzioni dell'album "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, producendo ben 7 tracce dell'album. Infine partecipa anche all'album "Dolce Intro" di Irene Lamedica, producendo una traccia, e collaborando al brano Portami fuori dal tempo. D'ora in poi Neffa parteciperà a lavori rap soprattutto nelle vesti di produttore. Nel 2001 infatti produce la traccia Ragazze acidelle dei Flaminio Maphia nell'album "Resurrezione". Nello stesso anno esce "Arrivi e partenze" primo album lontano dal genere rap di Neffa. Dall'album sono estratti due singoli: La mia signorina e Alla fermata. L'anno seguente produce quasi interamente l'album d'esordio da solista di Fabri Fibra: "Turbe giovanili". Di quest'album infatti produce tutte le tracce ad eccezione del brano conclusivo, prodotto, invece, da Dj Lato. Nel 2003 vede la luce il suo secondo album solista pop: "I molteplici mondi di Giovanni, il cantante Neffa", dal quale sono estratti i singoli Prima di andare via, Quando finisce così ''e ''Come mai. ''Nel 2004 Neffa partecipa a Festivalbar, con la canzone ''Le ore piccole, classificandosi nono. Nel 2006 Neffa pubblica l'album "Alla fine della notte", uscito per Sony, contenente 13 tracce tra le quali i singoli Il mondo nuovo, Cambierà, Passione ''e ''La notte. Neffa ritorna nei panni del rapper nel lavoro "Wastasi Showcase" (2005) del rapper e amico salentino Gopher D, nella traccia Break!, prodotta da lui. Due anni dopo Neffa produce un brano dell'album del cantante Al Castellana "Supafunkitsch". Nello stesso anno Neffa pubblica la raccolta "Aspettando il sole", contenente sia alcuni dei suoi brani rap che alcuni pop, inoltre partecipa come compositore della colonna sonora "Saturno contro", nella quale collabora con Riccardo Eberspacher e per la quale scrive 7 brani. Nel 2009 partecipa all'album "Photographie" di Dj Tayone, nella canzone Passione Remix, della quale si occupa anche della produzione. Nello stesso anno Neffa fa uscire il suo lavoro "Sognando contromano", album più intimista, dal quale verranno estratti i singoli Lontano dal tuo sole e Nessuno. Nel 2010 nasce il progetto Due di picche, insieme all'ex cantante degli Articolo 31 J-Ax. I due produrranno l'album "C'eravamo tanto odiati", titolo che é un richiamo ai dissidi avuti tra i due negli anni '90. L'album é lontano da una sonorità pura rap, si mantiene sul genere pop rap. Dall'album vengono estratti due singoli: Fare a meno di te e I love you baby. Inoltre Neffa collabora con i Sud Sound System nella canzone Chiedersi come mai, cantando il ritornello del brano. L'anno successivo Neffa continua a collaborare con J-Ax nell'album "Meglio prima", producendo la canzone Farlo con te. Inoltre Neffa partecipa al mixtape di Fabri Fibra "Venerdì 17 Mixtape" nella canzone Prima che sia domani, con Al Castellana e Dj Double S. Il 2013 vede la luce il suo album "Molto calmo", dal quale sono estratti i singoli Molto calmo, Quando Sorridi, Per sognare ancora ''e ''Dove sei, della quale uscirà anche una versione con il rapper Ghemon. Nell'album vi é la ghost track L'anima, canzone che vede un ritorno al rap di Neffa dopo diversi anni. Sempre nel 2013 esce il singolo Panico dove Neffa collabora con Fabri Fibra. Nel 2015 collabora al singolo di Marracash Nella macchina, inoltre esce il suo singolo Sigarette ''che anticipa il suo album "Resistenza". '''Discografia' Da Solista * Neffa & i Messaggeri della Dopa (1996) * 107 Elementi (1998) (Con Deda & Al Castellana) * Chicopisco (EP) (1999) * Arrivi e partenze (2001) * I molteplici mondi di Giovanni, il cantante Neffa (2003) * Alla fine della notte (2006) * Saturno contro (Colonna sonora) (2007) * Aspettando il sole (Raccolta) (2007) * Sognando contromano (2009) * Molto calmo (2013) Con i Negazione * 100% (1990) Con gli Isola Posse All Stars * Passaparola (1992) Con i Sangue Misto * SxM (1994) Con i Due di Picche * C'eravamo tanto odiati (2010) Singoli * Stop al panico (con gli Isola Posse All Stars) (1991) * Passaparola (con gli Isola Posse All Stars) (1992) * Senti come suona (con i Sangue Misto) (1994) * Cani sciolti Remix (con i Sangue Misto) (1995) * Aspettando il sole feat. Giuliano Palma (1996) * In linea ''(1996) * ''Puoi sentire il funk ''feat. Dre Love (1996) * ''Navigherò la notte ''feat. Al Castellana (1997) * ''Non tradire mai ''feat. Al Castellana (1998) * ''Vento freddo feat. Al Castellana (1998) * Suona ancora feat. Elise, Dj Double S, Dj Stile (1998) * La mia signorina ''(2001) * ''Alla fermata ''(2001) * ''Prima di andare via ''(2003) * ''Quando finisce così ''(2003) * ''Come mai ''(2004) * ''Le ore piccole ''(2004) * ''Il mondo nuovo ''(2006) * ''Cambierà ''(2006) * ''Passione ''(2007) * ''La notte ''(2007) * ''Lontano dal tuo sole ''(2009) * ''Nessuno (2009) * Molto calmo ''(2013) * ''Quando sorridi ''(2013) * ''Panico ''con Fabri Fibra (2013) * ''Dove sei ''(2013) * ''Per sognare ancora ''(2014) * ''Nella macchina con Marracash (2015) * Sigarette ''(2015) '''Collaborazioni' * La rapadopa feat. Deda (tratto da "La Rapadopa" di Dj Gruff, 1993) * Senti bene (tratto da "La Rapadopa" di Dj Gruff, 1993) * Paura (come Sangue Misto) (tratto da "Zona a rischio" di Livello 57, 1995) * Meglio che scendi (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Meglio che scendi Remix (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * L'agiluomo ''(tratto da "Zero Stress" di Dj Gruff, 1997) * ''Sucker jump feat. Sean, Soul Boy (tratto da "Zero Stress" di Dj Gruff, 1997) * Il mio mixer (A grande richiesta) ''feat. Deda (tratto da "Zero Stress" di Dj Gruff, 1997) * ''Zero stress Pt. 1 feat. Kaos One, StoryTeller, TopCat (tratto da "Zero Stress" di Dj Gruff, 1997) * Navigherò la notte feat. Al Castellana (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) * Nella luce delle 06:00 (come Sangue Misto) (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) * Ebby e Nike (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) * Neffa (tratto da "50 Mcs Pt. I" di A.T.P.C., 1997) * L'incognita ''(tratto da "Novecinquanta" di Fritz da Cat, 1999) * ''Toniinmegatoni feat. Dj Lugi (tratto da "Missione impossibile", 1999) * Funk a Un (tratto da "Missione impossibile", 1999) * Toni in megatoni Remix ''(tratto da "Cà Pù" di Dj Lugi, 2000) * ''Tutto il tempo feat. Francesca Touré (tratto da "Zora la Vampira", 2000) * Portami fuori dal tempo (tratto da "Dolce Intro" di Irene Lamedica, 2000) * Break! (tratto da "Wastasi Showcase" di Gopher D, 2005) * Sambo flambo (Flanger Ghost 1995) ''(tratto da "Ravana!!", 2008) * ''Chiedersi come mai (tratto da "Dammene ancora" di Sud Sound System, 2008) * Passione Remix (tratto da "Photographie" di Dj Tayone, 2009) * Prima che sia domani feat. Al Castellana, Dj Double S (tratto da "Venerdì 17 Mixtape" di Fabri Fibra, 2011) * Panico ''(tratto da "Guerra e pace" di Fabri Fibra, 2013) * ''Caramelle (tratto da "Il bello d'essere brutti" di J-Ax, 2015) * Nella macchina (tratto da "Status" di Marracash, 2015) Produzioni * Intro (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Centopercento (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Solo per un giorno (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Meglio che scendi feat. Neffa (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Knock Out ''(tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * ''Black Hole feat. Dj Gruff, Sean (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Domani sarà peggio feat. SamboFlambo (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Ora non ridi più ''feat. Deda, 00-nto (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * ''Per la vita (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * L'antidoto (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Fastidio feat. Dj Gruff (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Glabaud meets perluscone ''(tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * ''Fino alla fine (tratto da "Fastidio" di Kaos One, 1996) * Navigherò la notte di Neffa feat. Al Castellana (tratto da "Torino boys", 1997) * Ebby e Nike di Neffa (tratto da "Torino boys", 1997) * So far away di Dre Love (tratto da "Torino boys", 1997) * Sboccatamente si vive la notte di Flamino Maphia (tratto da "Torino boys", 1997) * Quando vengo a prenderti di Kaos One (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) * Questa fly di La Pina (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) * Vexed ''di Sean feat. Dj Double S (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) * ''Nella luce delle 06:00 di Sangue Misto (tratto da "Torino Boys", 1997) (A nome Sangue Misto) * Tifititaf ''feat. Gopher D (tratto da "Zero Stress" di Dj Gruff, 1997) * ''Funk a Un di Neffa (tratto da "Missione impossibile", 1999) * Oggi no (tratto da "Merda & Melma" di Melma & Merda, 1999) * La via del vuoto (tratto da "L'attesa" di Kaos One, 1999) * Tutto il tempo ''di Neffa feat. Francesca Touré (tratto da "Zora la Vampira", 2000) * ''Non lasciarmi solo ''(tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * ''Non so (tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * Ora te ne vai (tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * Ritorno a casa (tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * Se ci credi (tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * Ti amerò (tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * Tutta la notte davanti (tratto da "Giorno dopo giorno" di Al Castellana, 2000) * Ora non puoi (tratto da "Supafunkitsch" di Al Castellana, 2000) * L'epicentro del funk (tratto da "Dolce Intro" di Irene Lamedica, 2000) * Ragazze acidelle (tratto da "Resurrezione" di Flaminio Maphia, 2001) * Scattano le indagini (tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * Luna piena ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Dalla A alla Z ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Dove fuggi? ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Di fretta ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Fuori norma ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Ci penso dopo ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Mi stai sul cazzo (tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * Per averti qui feat. Dj Myke (tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * Come te ''feat. Al Castellana (tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Chi c'é ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Se non dai il meglio / Non io ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''In quanti? ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Nuovi stili di Insonnia ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Personaggi di passaggio feat. Nesli (tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * Di noi ''(tratto da "Turbe giovanili" di Fabri Fibra, 2002) * ''Break! di Neffa (tratto da "Wastasi Showcase" di Gopher D, 2005) * Passione Remix (tratto da "Photographie" di Dj Tayone, 2009) * Suona ancora Remix ''feat. Dj Phra (tratto da "Sonocazzimiei - Mixtape" di Dargen D'Amico) * ''Farlo con te (Strappamutande) (tratto da "Meglio prima (?)" di J-Ax, 2011) * Prima che sia domani feat. Al Castellana, Dj Double S (tratto da "Venerdì 17 Mixtape" di Fabri Fibra, 2011) * Panico feat. Neffa (tratto da "Guerra e pace" di Fabri Fibra, 2013) * Nella macchina feat. Neffa (tratto da "Status" di Marracash, 2015) Collegamenti esterni *Sito web ufficiale *Pagina Facebook ufficiale *Profilo Twitter ufficiale *Profilo Instagram ufficiale *Canale YouTube Voci correlate * Deda * Kaos One * Dj Gruff * Sangue Misto * Isola posse all stars * Al Castellana Category:Rapper Category:Beatmaker